


The Close Bond

by Steffen18



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffen18/pseuds/Steffen18
Summary: Ever since they met, Luca had always felt a strong bond between him and Elazul... But, what if, that bond escalates to something he had never imagined...?





	The Close Bond

"E-Erm... Wh-What's up?"

The young Politoed in blue robes, Luca R. Ezperanda, asked as he looked around the corridor. He tapped his foot on the ground. Standing in front of him with a mute look on his face is his closest friend. The casually-dressed Noivern, Elazul del Fable, was looking at him, probably thinking of what to say next. Luca, for some reason, felt hot. His head was steaming as he couldn't keep his eyes away from Elazul.

"Do you want to spend some time with me?" Elazul said.

"Huh?" Luca blinked. He was pretty sure that Elazul had just asked him that. "...Oh, okay." Luca said. He mumbled something, a blush forming on his face. "Erm..." He spoke a bit louder. He has no idea why he's feeling so nervous now. "...Do you want to come to my room?" he asked. Elazul looked like he was thinking it over. Luca felt more butterflies growing in his stomach. He knows that Elazul makes decisions quickly without hesitation. But he's taking some time thinking about this.

"...Okay." Elazul said.

Luca blushed even more. "Um... R-Right! Follow me!"

 

"Well... Here's my room..." Luca said, inviting Elazul into the room he stayed in the guild. Luca's room is quite messy in appearance. There were stacks of books scattered around the room, either neatly stacked or looking like they could topple at any second. There's a table and a chair, a bed and a wardrobe. "Umm..." Luca said. "Sorry it's messy..." It's Elazul first time in his room. Back when he first joined the guild, he slept in Elazul's room. In comparison, Elazul's room is quite empty, except for a bed and a desk.

"This place looks okay to me." Elazul said.

"You think so?" Luca said. "Oh, thank you..." That nervousness still wouldn't leave him. He moved along the stacks of books and sat on his bed. He started to think on what he should say next.

"Luca?"

Luca turned around, and his face lit up in red again. Elazul had just sat on his bed, beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not your usual, loud self today." It was rare. Rare that Elazul sounded caring or worried. Luca had never seen such a moment before until now.

"Umm... E...Ela..." Luca mumbled.

"...What?" Elazul said.

"What would you do... if you want to confess your love to someone... and you're frightened that they'll reject you...?" Luca said. Elazul blinked. Did Luca just ask a question concerning love? Nonetheless, he should just answer Luca or else he will get bugged with that question.

"What I would do..." Elazul said. He had never been in a relationship before. He didn't really know what to say about this, so he doesn't know an exact answer either. "What i would do...?" Elazul said. "I need to be true in my intentions in confessing my love to that someone. If they reject me, then I won't bother them any longer." He turned to face Luca. "Nonetheless, it's all up to you."

"It's all up to me?" Luca said.

"Yes. If you're asking me this question, that means you like someone, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Luca said. "I-It's..."

"Don't worry if she rejects you." Elazul said. "I'll be there for you."

"It's...It's... you..." Luca spoke softly. However, Elazul could hear him.

"...What?" He asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I...It's you..." Luca repeated, looking at him. "Th-The one I like... is you, Ela..."

"M...Me?" Elazul said. His face was now red, probably at the same level of Luca's blush.

"Y-Yeah..." Luca said. "It's been about... five years since I joined the guild, wasn't it? I hanged out with you plenty of times... I always enjoyed talking to you, getting rare responses... You never had any other friends in the guild, right? I'm really jealous... I wish that I was older than I am right now... Every time I see you, I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know now... I feel a sense of... affection... You're handsome... and amazing, Elazul... I... I love you..." He looked down. He had said it. He had just confessed his love to his closest friend. He didn't know why, but he felt like he would cry right now. He had closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Elazul moved his left claw below Luca's chin and pushed it up, facing his shut eyes.

"Open your eyes." Elazul said. Luca whimpered, but soon opened them slowly. He was face-to-face with the Noivern. His mouth was open and he was about to move it in a way to ask a question before Elazul moved his claw suddenly to behind Luca's head, touched it lightly, and brought their mouths together. Luca's eyes widened. He could feel Elazul's tongue rubbing around his palate. It felt warm. He didn't know what took over him this time, he moved his tongue and placed his hands at the sides of Elazul's head. "Mmm..." Luca moaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the new experience for himself and Elazul too. Luca soon found himself being pressed down on the bed. He's way shorter than Elazul, and he found his legs trying to move behind the leathery membrane and wrap around Elazul's waist. They continued to battle in their mouths, Elazul completely dominating Luca's tongue and pleasuring the green frog further. Soon, they needed to breathe. They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths which broke easily and fell.

"I..." Luca mumbled, taking in breaths. "I-I-I never knew... that I had such... h-heat inside..." He looked up at Elazul, who had recovered quickly and is currently above him.

"...I love you too." Elazul said. "My problem was just like yours. I didn't want to hear a rejection from you. But when you came and told me your problems, I realized that you're in love with me." He wrapped his wings around Luca. "...Promise me that you'll be by my side..." he muttered. A tear escaped Luca's eyes as he smiled happily.

"I promise..." He said, bringing their mouths again for what would be a long night...


End file.
